Olympus' Punisher
by kazuna65
Summary: [HIATUS]- Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus, was betrayed by his family. Broken and left alone, he had changed. He decided to rid the world of evil. To eradicate all that's wrong in the society. He would work in the shadows and dirty his hands for the greater good. However, he's needed once more by his family. What will he do next?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Deep Fucking Shit**

* * *

 **PERCY P.O.V.**

"Where are the others", I asked to my 'colleagues' in front of me. Four men hung upside down in front me. Apparently talking to them in a civilized manner was out of the window, and well, what can I do, I tried.

I approached one of them, this one I called Santa. His facial hair could rival Santa Clause's hence his nickname.

"Where are the others?" I repeated myself, seeing no response from him or any of them, I sighed in disappointment.

Suit yourself, I approached _Santa_ , pliers in my hand, I pulled his hand, clamped one of his fingernails with the pliers.

"I won't ask again. Where..are…the…others?" I asked, dramatically pausing after each word. Of course, I need to instill fear in them. Alas, it was all for naught. No one responded. I pulled the man's nail. His reaction was instantaneous, for a middle aged man, he sure could rival a scream of an eight year old girl.

I moved on, and approached the next person in queue. _Smelly_. Apparently this person hasn't even heard of the word shower. His smell alone makes me want to kill him.

"You look like a smart man, answer me." I shook him, "Where are the others?" He responded surprisingly, however not a response I wanted. The fucker spat on my face and the price for spitting at me was a punch to the nose.

As my fist collided with his nose, there was a sickening crunch. It doesn't take a doctor to know that I had broken his nose. Even without the crunch, it was evident. His face looked like a plastic balloon filled with red dye exploded.

Seeing that _Smelly_ was incapacitated for the moment, I moved on to his friend. _Cigar Boy_. During my time tailing them, this man always had a cigarette in in his mouth. He treated smoking like it made him look cool and badass, whereas he looked like he'd shit his pants when he watches Insidious.

I looked at him. "Talk" I simply ordered. Even though he didn't respond, there was a reaction, I could see that this man was nervous as hell. He'll probably be useful for me later.

Without waiting for a response from him, I moved on to the last person in line. _I wonder_. I thought, would my plan work.

When I was directly in front of him. Without uttering a word, I brought out a knife, with a single motion, I amputated his right arm. His shouting was now drowning out every noise, even the girly screams of _Santa_ , who was weirdly but still shouting.

I have to admit, what I was about to do to him. I didn't bother to make a nickname for this guy, so let's just call him the 'guy'. As he was shouting, his mouth was wide open and with another single motion, I drove my knife through his chin, upwards. _Ah quiet_. As his screams stopped as soon as I jammed my knife in his ugly mug.

 _Cigar Boy_ was now working for me. He started squirming and talking in rapid Arabic. _Annoying_. I thought. I slapped him

"English" I ordered him

"There…explosives…plaza" he tried converting to English and ended up talking with a thick accent. I saw on the corner of my eyes the look on his other two colleagues. _Perfect, this means that he isn't lying._

"Well, thank you. I'll let you go now. In about 60 seconds, your shackles will unlock and you're free" I explained to them, their eyes widening in surprise. "Tata". I immediately left them.

As I was walking towards the entrance, I pulled out my smart phone and watched them through a surveillance camera that was linked to my phone.

There was about 30 seconds remaining when I made it outside.

I saw my trustworthy customized HUMVEE. It was in desert camo colour, armed with a 50 caliber machine gun, plated with 2 cm armor plating, bullet proof windows, and a big fucking engine. Sorry for the language.

After ogling my car and starting it, there was about 10 seconds left. I immediately drove off, and looked at my phone as I drove.

3

2

1

They were released from their shackles and fell to the ground with a thud. As soon as they got their wits, they started beating up _Cigar Boy_. I guess for giving up valuable information. _Savages_. With that, I opened another app on my phone, clicked its interface and the building behind me exploded.

It was a hell of a sight.

Now you must be asking a lot of questions. Why did I just murder four people? Well first of all, they were part of a terrorist organization that uses children as their suicide bombers, coercing peaceful villagers into doing their dirty work, and a bunch of other low brow shit.

Another question that might be in your mind is. How did the famous saviour of Olympus, slayer of the Minotaur, Kronos and a bunch of other minority monsters end up somewhere in the Middle East, killing terrorist and such.

Well to answer your question briefly and quickly. I was betrayed.

Betrayed by my friends and family. I had no one back there, so I decided to do something that matters, instead of moping around. I decided that I'd work in the shadows, clean up the mess of the world, and if I dirty my hand in doing so, so be it. I've made peace with that a long time ago.

Little did I know that I was about to be in deep fucking shit.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys, so to clear some things up. This happens before HOO and obviously after PJO. This fanfiction is obviously rated M for language, theme, and other things in the coming chapters.**

 **This chapter gives a little background to the plot and I promise the story will kick off in the next chapter. I can also ensure that the next chapters will be longer than this one. And hopefully if I find someone who can proofread for me, the upcoming chapters will be better.**

 **Please give my story a chance. I think I'd be able to give it justice.**

 **Sorry for grammatical errors and such.**

 **Read and Review, it's really appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Betrayed, Broken, Exiled**

* * *

 **10 YEARS AGO**

Chaos. That was the only word that would describe what was happening inside the Olympus throne room. Gods and goddesses, including their children bickering, arguing, debating with each other. The room was in a mess. Considering the fact, that the war had just ended two days ago, and they have only started repairing the damages.

In the center of this mess, was one demi-god. The saviour of Olympus, and slayer of the Titan of Time. Percy Jackson. The once strong and adamant demi-god, was now broken, battered and shackled. He was held up by celestial bronze chains. His face, correction, his entire body had seen better shape. Blood was dripping on the marble floor.

"That's preposterous, how dare you put the blame on him? It was out of his hands" Thalia Grace shouted, silencing the other noises. The said demi-god seemed to be in a heated argument with her own mistress. Artemis, the goddess of the hunt.

"Thalia, calm down. Remember I'm still your mistress. Also, there's a reason as to why I'm doing this. Please Thalia, you need to understand" Artemis replied, stern and commanding at first, but at the last part she seemed to soften up. Like she wasn't liking what she was doing. Thalia got the subtle hint, and seemed to calm down, well, not really calm but on the level where she someone wouldn't get hit with an electrified fist.

"ENOUGH" the king of the gods thundered, effectively silencing everyone.

"We're going to vote on this" Zeus continued, seeing he had everyone's undivided attention. "Who's in favor of killing the boy" he spat the last word with disgust.

Zeus, Hera, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite all raised their hands, albeit some looked a bit reluctant. Eight Olympians raised their hands, majority of the council. Those who didn't raise their hands were grim, some of the demi-gods present were silent and the shackled demi-god in the center kept quiet, and hasn't said anything since he was brought here. What shocked everyone, was when the gods of the seas raised his hand. Although this act didn't seem to concern the person in question.

"Majority Wins" Zeus said, trying to hide a grin, failing miserably in the process.

"Percy Jackson, I hereby sentence you to death" Zeus continued, this time the son of the sea god raised his head and looked up. He wasn't looking at Zeus, he was looking behind Zeus. Zeus being an arrogant asshole didn't even register this action and readied his fancy 'stun gun', as Percy would put it.

As Zeus raised his lightning bolt, the entire throne room was flooded with smoke suddenly.

 **Percy P.O.V**

How great, I get thrown into a war unexpectedly, I nearly got killed a dozen times, I risked everything to save their sorry asses, and for what. For them to put all the blame on me. All the casualties, all the problems, all the crap, dump it all on me. Sure.

How I wish that I was back in Goode, at least back there I only had to deal with Nancy the Baboon.

I've heard talks, rumours, and stories about the gods. I heard that they tend to become blinded with pride and arrogance. Involving innocent people in their problems and blaming them, but I didn't pay attention to it. Oh boy, how I want to smack myself right now if I wasn't already beaten.

I didn't expect this you know. The day after the war ended, we were still recovering. We mourned our losses. We gathered those who survived. In that day, we rested. Those that survived formed bonds with each other. Sure, the price of victory was too high, but nonetheless it was still a victory. So, instead of moping around, we decided to drink, to dedicate what we do from now on to those who gave their lives for the greater good.

The second day after the war has officially topped my list of shitty days. The minute I walked out of my cabin, I was scorned, and beaten. Sure, I could have fought them, but what good will that do. Fighting them would have made them madder.

So here we are now, shackled, in the middle of the Olympus throne room.

Oh, looks like they're voting. Ooooh, who wants to kill me, how interesting, without looking up, I managed to observe those who raised their hands. It was a bit disappointing. What was more disappointing was when my own father raised his hand. I have to say, I think I could've seen that coming. Oh Well. Then Zeus, the king of assess, couldn't contain his joy. I could see it in the poor bastard's ugly mug. He was itchin'.

Something caught my attention. I looked up, past the king of the gods, who was still rambling. I couldn't care less that he was pronouncing my death sentence. I looked past him, towards the hearth. I saw Lady Hestia. Looking at me.

 _Run, I'll get you out. Live your life_ , _be happy._ I heard a voice in my head, I knew that this was Lady Hestia.

Then Zeus raised his bolt, and I saw Lady Hestia's eyes turn fiery red, before all I saw was blackness.

 **Back with the Olympians**

As sudden as the smoke appeared, it disappeared just as fast. Within five seconds, the smoke dissipated.

The king of gods still frozen in place, finally started to get his bearings. As well as the other beings in the room.

"Percy Jackson, I sentence you to dea-"Zeus was interrupted by a cough, courtesy of Hermes.

"What?" Zeus, clearly annoyed, turned towards Hermes

Hermes just raised his hand, and pointed towards the center of the room.

Zeus eyes widened, he was suddenly filled up with rage. He shouted and released an attack towards the center of the room.

In the center, instead of fried flesh, there was only metal debris.

Percy Jackson had escaped.

* * *

 **10 YEARS LATER. PRESENT DAY. SOMEWHERE ON THE SKIES OF TURKEY.**

A black Bombadier Global 5000 toured the skies above Europe. Inside the cabin of this sleek jet plane, was none other than Percy Jackson himself.

During the span of a decade, his appearance had changed. Growing taller, to a height of 198 cm, his build become leaner, his muscles bulked up, but still he had the figure of a swimmer. There were significant changes on his facial features. His eyes, from sea-green had turned into a hellfire-ish color. A scar ran from his lip down to his neck and disappeared towards his chest. His hair was still wild and unruly as ever.

Another significant change in him was his personality. Gone was the happy-go-lucky attitude, instead it was replaced with a cold, calm, and calculating demeanor.

"Computer, ETA" Percy called out,

"55 minutes" an electronic voice replied. Percy being the only passenger was not flying the plane, instead he was in the back, typing away on his laptop.

On his screen was a set of images. Images of different people, and each of them had X marks on them. The three amigos, were included in this picture. As soon as Percy went through all of them, and checked to see that each photo had an X mark on them. He transferred them to a separate folder named, DECEASED.

He powered down his laptop, and stood up and went inside the cockpit. He turned off auto-pilot and gained control of the plane once more.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Swiss Alps**

The black jet entered a massive, but somewhat hidden cavern. The plane was maneuvered with finesse and precision. Inside the cavern was a runway, and the plane touched down smoothly.

As the plane came to halt, Percy got out of the door, and walked towards a corridor, leading towards deeper in to the mountain.

After a while, Percy came to an office like room. He sat down on his chair, and started fixing his gear. While he was putting away his laptop, he saw a note on his table

 _DEAR PERCY,_

 _We need you. Your family needs help. I know that you're done with this life, but I'm afraid, this one isn't looking to good. This time the fate of the world is at play. Forces as old as time are stirring. Talk to me Perseus. You know what to do_

 _H_

Percy knew too well about who wrote this note, and was contemplating on what he will do next. He was done with that life, he made that promise to himself long ago. He wouldn't let himself be used as a scapegoat again, to be betrayed like that again. On the other hand, this might be something really really bad. Like FUBAR bad.

Percy got up, opened one of his drawers. He brought out a barbecue lighter, he lit up the little fire place he has in his office. He got one of the pizza slices he bought from some dodgy shop in Afghanistan that seemed to resemble pizza hut. He tossed one and offered it to Lady Hestia.

"Percy" A voice said behind him, a figure materialized out of mid-air.

"Lady Hestia" Percy turned around and gave a curt nod towards the goddess.

"Percy, we need your help. They need your help." Hestia told him,

"But I'm done. I promised myself" Percy sternly replied,

"Percy, I fear, that without you, the worst may come. Being older than Kronos are coming in to play this time. Everyone is in danger, if you won't help them, just help your family. Help them to survive this upcoming battle. I'm afraid that this one…" Hestia trailed off,

"this one?" Percy questioned,

"This one's no one's ever seen before" Hestia said grimly, "So I'll give you time to think about Percy, but please consider it, after this one, you might be able to come back home, for good this time. Zeus will owe you so bad, you'll get him to wash your bathroom" Hestia said the last part with a chuckle, Percy smiling a bit on the thought of Zeus cleaning his bathroom.

"I need to know more, before I decided of course" Percy said, pulling out his smartphone "Who exactly are these beings?"

"Gaea, the primordials are rising. We think that some of the Gigantes have already risen. Monsters have been gathering. Recently, the hunt suffered heavy losses, when they came across a big pack of hellhounds" Hestia stated, Percy listening intently and processing the information.

"I'll go" Percy replied with no emotion,

"What?" Hestia asked, shocked at the quick decision of the demi-god.

" I said I'll go" Percy said as a matter-of-factly- but still retaining some respectful tone to it, " But after this one, I go free. No more looking over my shoulder, looking out for gods trying to murder me"

Hestia just nodded, although inside, the goddess was happy, He thought it would take a lot more time to convince Percy. Even after all these years, he seemed to retain his unwavering love for his family. The ones that stood by his side.

"Is the situation grim?" Percy asked,

"Not right now, but it's messy" Hestia answered him

"All right then. I'll come on my own terms. Expect me there in three days" Percy said in a cold voice,

"Thank you Perseus" Hestia thanked him, and disappeared in a flash of flames.

Percy was eternally grateful for Hestia. She had saved his life. The two had a mother-son sort of relationship. Even though Percy is a bit rude, well he was always rude back then. Hestia knew that Percy would listen to her words, as she would to his. Hestia knew about Percy's operations. Personally she wouldn't approve of his actions, but she had settled on the idea, that it was better for Percy to do something rather than nothing. Plus, that Percy himself decided that he would do it.

After Hestia disappeared, Percy walked out of his office, and went to the other rooms. The reason of course his trip to the States.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap. Personally I think this chapter is kinda a bit sucky. It's sort of a filler chapter, to bridge the sequence of the scenes. Well it is what it is.**

 **I guess I'll have to make the next chapter better. Also the next chapter will be action-packed XD.**

 **For those who want to know, who stood by Percy's side. You'll have to find out. They will be revealed later on.**

 **I'm really sorry if there are grammatical errors. I'm still looking for someone who could proofread this story other than me. None of my friends have a lot of free time. XD**

 **Please read and review.**


End file.
